Currently, spray bottles with liquid chemical contents are sold in high volumes to both the consumers and professional markets in the United States and throughout the world. Typical chemical contents include glass cleaners, bathroom cleaners, surface cleaners, disinfectants, degreasers, waxes, sealants and a variety of other types and classes of chemicals, which are bottled in spray bottles prior to shipment to a point of delivery or sale.
A conventional spray bottle package is constructed of two (2) separate basic components, including 1) a spray head provided with a down tube; and 2) a one (1) neck spray bottle. The conventional spray head is provided with an inner threaded coupler, which threadedly connects with an outer threaded neck portion of the conventional spray bottle.
The conventional spray bottle is provided with a single neck portion through which liquid chemical contents are added to the conventional spray bottle during a filling operation. After the filling operation, the down tube of the conventional spray bottle is insert through the neck opening in the conventional spray bottle, and then the inner threaded coupler of the conventional spray head is rotated (e.g. right hand thread) to the outer threaded neck portion of the conventional spray bottle to securely connect and seal the conventional spray head to the spray bottle. In high speed production, the steps of filling, inserting the downtube, rotating and tightening the threaded coupler of the conventional spray head to the threaded neck portion of the conventional spray bottle are accomplished by high speed machine automation.
The conventional spray bottle package for consumer use is a one time use package, which is typically thrown away by the consumer after the liquid chemical contents are consumed. The conventional spray bottle for commercial use typically includes a heavier duty spray head and a heavier duty spray bottle (e.g. thicker wall), and are refilled numerous time prior to disposal. Both the conventional consumer and commercial grade spray bottles packages can only be filled or refilled with the spray head disconnected from the spray bottle.
In the United States, generally the spray head components are manufactured by a very limited number of large injection molding manufacturers such as Calmar, Continental, AFA and Owens-Brockway while spray bottles are manufactured by a wide variety of blow molding manufactures producing custom spray bottle designs for bottlers or molded by large bottlers themselves.